tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
Research in English
Description NOTE: While designed to review the structures specifically used in the Unicorn textbook, this activity can easily be adapted to any topic. After reading Lesson 7 in Unicorn 2, students conduct their own single-question survey about choice. Then, using the grammar structures that appear in the lesson, students write their own research paper (paragraph-length). Materials * Activity Worksheet * Optional: Power Point ** Show example survey questions (see below) ** Explain the use of the graph (see below) ** Show example research paragraphs (see below) Procedure # minutes Have students write a survey question about choice (or any other variant topic). ## Examples include: ### Why did you choose (to attend) 〇〇 High School? ### Why did you choose your club? ### Why did you choose your hairstyle? ### Why did you choose your bag? ### Do you prefer Jpop, Hip-hop, or Classical music? Why? ### Do you prefer spring, summer, autumn, or winter music? Why? ### Do you prefer soft science (文系) or hard science (理系)? Why? (This question is especially relevant for 2nd year students who will be choosing their major this year.) # minutes Students stand up and wander the classroom, surveying their classmates ## Have students use the graph to tally their survey results. ### If the survey question is "Why did you choose (to attend) this high school?" the first student surveyed may respond that they saw the school festival when they were a junior high school student. The surveyor should write down that answer and mark the first box. The next student may say the same thing, so the surveyor should mark the second box in the same column. The third student surveyed might say their junior high school teacher recommended the school to them, so the surveyor should begin a new column and mark the first box. Etc. (See the sample above.) ###If the question is "which do you prefer," then each column should be assigned a different option. (See the student sample below.) ## Encourage students to write down notes about the reasons their classmates give for their choices. (See the student sample below.) # minutes Have students write their research "paper" based on the results of their survey, using at least 4 of the commonly used research phrases used in Lesson 7. ## Before giving students time to write, provide examples of good research paragraphs. ### 1 In the survey, students in class 2-B were asked what the most difficult part of English is. Speaking proved to be more difficult than anything else. It is perhaps because students do not speak in English often. This was demonstrated by many students who said they do not have many chances to use English. In contrast, reading proved to be easiest. These results suggest that students spend more time practicing reading than speaking. ### 2 In the survey, students in class 2-4 were asked if they preferred summer vacation or winter vacation. The survey demonstrated that winter vacation is more popular than summer vacation. It is perhaps because students are very busy in the summer. For instance, one student said it does not feel like summer vacation because they have a lot of homework and preparations for the school festival. In contrast, many students said they enjoy having time in winter to go to Tokyo Disney. # Collect and correct the student papers. Give concrete feedback about creative questions and proper use of the research phrases. Variations * While designed to review the structures specifically used in the Unicorn textbook, this activity can easily be adapted to any topic. * For a challenge: Increase the length of the survey and research paper. Advanced students may learn how to write a 5 paragraph essay. * For an easier time: Leave the example paragraphs on the board or print them out for students to read and refer to while they write their essay. Sources N/A Category:Unicorn